Gallery:Jori
516572321.jpg IMG 2356.png BananaTBS.png Blondegirlsfreestuff.png Jadetori.jpg joriaprilfoolsblank.png Joribreakfastbunch.png 288px-Victorious-Freak-the-Freak-Out-photo-3.jpg Http makeagif.com media 5-16-2011 WPR9Ai.gif|gif Joriphoto.png A film by dale squires.jpg C N B J T.png Jori.jpg Jori1.png Jori5.png Jori JadeDumpsBeck.png Jori Robarzzi.png Jori TheGreatPingPongScam.png Jori Wok Star.png Kesha-victorious-02.jpg Mjyjyyukrjyrjyiryryitykijyityityityyussrtr.jpg Robarazzi-a.jpg T W T J.png ToriJade TheWood.png Toriandjadefrorvehr.jpg Tumblr lg0drl7C9Q1qgax42o1 500.jpg Victorious-114-the-wood-cart-b.jpg Victorious-Stage-Fight.png Victorious-beggin-08.jpg Wok star.gif|gif Becksbigbreak3.jpg Tumblr lh9g5yGG9s1qhw9xxo1 500.jpg Victorious117 001032 1 ibj.jpg 1 edit.PNG Jorislap.png Hahd.jpg Hahd3.jpg ImagesCAD2LSAX.jpg Jori2.jpg Catorade1.png Jori2.gif|gif Jori1.gif|gif Jori6.png Joriarm.png Jori1.gif|gif jori prome.png jori prom night.png Tumblr lf34rjh0SY1qcqg9so1 500.gif|gif jori3.jpg Screenshot7.jpg Screenshot4.jpg IMG 0172.png tumblr_llpdi6q3V31qfiejko1_500.jpg batjori.gif|gif 163px-Tumblr_lm2rpaI0fu1qd8z57o1_500.jpg Wokstar4.jpg Wokstar2.jpg Thewood.jpg Air.png tumblr_lmio8mfQL51ql5zkno1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmioh3ybK41ql5zkno1_400.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmkivs58Wf1ql5zkno1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmozkgqlKd1qh3yvfo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmn4kp0MOD1ql5zkno1_400.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmn56nDT7u1ql5zkno1_400.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmss9ojLRv1qcx61o.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmss83f10z1qcx61o.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmssc3SVJd1qcx61o.gif|Click to see gif. Tumblr lloaxsMoeZ1qgzk3i.gif|gif Tumblr lpbhlr7Fqw1qcx61o.gif|gif j2.jpg j3.jpg tumblr_lmr0aeilJq1ql5zkno1_400.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmwqguOvzN1ql5zkno1_400.gif|Click to see gif. Tumblr ljrzl6PjHc1qihd21o1 500.gif|click to see gif Tumblr lkxp46KueX1qatid9.gif|gif th_jorithumbsup.gif|gif tumblr_ll8clp5U6f1qjv89mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lniv1nIVve1qd8z57o1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lnda2lht7B1qbb7qqo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Tumblr lnd9dg2HpE1qbb7qqo1 500.gif|gif tumblr_lnwxxkcL3f1ql5zkno1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lo28k1EHsr1ql5zkno1_400.gif|gif tumblr_lo4j944Dvj1ql5zkno1_400.gif|gif tumblr_lo5ecfUmij1ql40k5o1_500.png tumblr_loa4rhlp0k1ql5zkno1_400.gif|gif JoriLook.gif|gif JoriDancing.gif|gif JoriSmiles.gif|gif JoriBackup.gif|gif JadeFollowTori.gif|gif JoriCute.png IMG 0198.png IMG 0195.png Jori1.jpg Jori pilot.jpg Liats 4.png 301493114.jpg IMG 0142.png IMG 0172.png C N B J T.png tumblr_lofhjubJob1ql249qo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lojw9mDmCZ1ql5zkno1_400.jpg|gifs tumblr_lor7k7zDhC1qk00pto1_500.jpg tumblr_lo76urEGfZ1qk00pto1_500.jpg tumblr_looyslMYX91qk00pto1_500.jpg tumblr_lo3x3a5FN21qk00pto1_r1_500.jpg jorisandwich.jpg 496px-Tumblr_lnr5025vIm1qc8syyo1_500-1.png tumblr_lor0shjklc1qk00pto1_500.jpg tumblr_loobpnwSBm1qk00pto1_500.jpg tumblr_lp23mqViac1qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lp23np0vyq1qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lp23p7nsAc1qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lp23q0zg201qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lp23rh6REA1qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lp669tmtva1qid0xqo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lp7unwT3bR1qk00pto1_400.gif|gif tumblr_lp7qn39kOC1qd8z57o1_400.gif|gif tumblr_lpa1ag0Yq21r0kqsso1_400.gif|gif tumblr_lnd7w9bpOH1qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lpcw2utVE91qid0xqo1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lpcw2utVE91qid0xqo2_250.gif|gif tumblr_lpcw2utVE91qid0xqo4_250.gif|gif tumblr_lpd0rzWu2K1qzk2gho1_500.png Huuug.jpg Jade and Tori2.PNG IPWVJori1.png Jori.PNG tumblr_lp93mlCVOz1ql5zkno1_400.gif|gif tumblr_lpbhlr7Fqw1qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lpbne9ZYel1qd74w7o1_500.png tumblr_lpezj9kDQR1qid0xqo1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lpezj9kDQR1qid0xqo3_250.gif|gif tumblr_lpezj9kDQR1qid0xqo4_250.gif|gif tumblr_lph952X2wy1qd8z57o1_500.jpg tumblr_lphh1jDvvr1qk00pto1_500.jpg tumblr_lprdomQLXP1qaaxw3o1_500.png tumblr_lpt695gZpU1qcx61o.gif|gif Tumblr lpy89hHj8Z1qcqg9so1 500.png JORI!!!! LU.jpg Really! TRINA!!.jpg gf.png Jade and Tori3.PNG Jori2.PNG Jori5.PNG Jori3.PNG Jori in Helen Back Again.PNG Jori in Locked Up.PNG Jori in The Wood.PNG Large967.jpg Large753.jpg Jori in Helen Back Again2.PNG tumblr_lrdkfpNwqS1qavamwo2_500.gif|gif tumblr_ltmykeaT041qixkg8.gif|gif Tumblr lt11j0kAji1qixkg8.gif Tumblr lt0wm1X4Uv1qk00pto1 400.gif Tumblr lt0udbsJNq1qixkg8.gif|gif Tumblr lsze0c64Qk1qixkg8.gif|gif Tumblr lsz3ldeAFu1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr lsytd1xRoq1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr lsxhrkNgEK1qk00pto1 r1 500.jpg tumblr_ltox0imUuX1qd8z57o1_500.png tumblr_ltox0imUuX1qd8z57o2_500.png tumblr_lu2mqwczyT1qk00pto1_500.jpg|tori and jade changed skin tones Tumblr lt2jt40nVX1qa165wo1 250.gif|gif Tumblr lt2jt40nVX1qa165wo2 250.gif|gif Tumblr lt2jt40nVX1qa165wo3 250.gif|gif Tumblr lt2jt40nVX1qa165wo4 250.gif|gif tumblr_lt18x7jwgZ1r3zt4ao1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lta00rRbFq1qd8z57o1_500.png tumblr_lta00rRbFq1qd8z57o2_500.png tumblr_ludnw1kGG21qk00pto1_500.jpg Tumblr lufe6wuKw21qk00pto1 500.jpg JoriCereal.gif|gif Tumblr luk37uscxv1r0e8bio1 500.png Whycantibeprettylikeyou.png Jadetorilocker.png Joritorithezombie.png Tumblr luu85aNMFn1r2wnmro1 500.jpg Tumblr lms0jbM5mo1qkh6n3o1 500.png Tumblr lukwbtQxTs1r5197wo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrum2lV6yD1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr lrsqg7FEQn1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr lthgp5jA8j1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr lu3mtwUVUm1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr lthlq9jP9h1qd8z57o1 500.png Tumblr ltp34teuF61qd8z57o1 500.jpg Tumblr ltpag0HQW21qk00pto1 400.jpg Tumblr lsxavmHXjk1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr lorhnziRMf1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr lsgwyhlWvL1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr lp9i46rEbH1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr loq2iciSeR1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr llnzm2z0Yx1qkvsqio1 500.png Tumblr lnasenVVhR1qjtb1po1 500.png Tumblr lp91o8qCdR1r0i31jo1 500.jpg Tumblr lo1xq1tlz21qblfk3o1 500.png Tumblr lmwnfdNJxK1qfkc3io1 1280.jpg Tumblr lq2acuuQxa1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr lp9e1aXMCp1r0i31jo1 r1 500.jpg Th victorious 009.png Th 101-062.png Jnjhdj.jpg 0842.png 316px-Tumblr lo3x3a5FN21qk00pto1 r1 500.jpg 0001h0zw.png 0001f9qp.png 0001c4z0.png 0001bq7y.png Icon109.jpg Icon89.jpg Icon87.jpg Icon76.jpg Icon57.jpg Icon25.jpg Tumblr ln0l75EfWa1qcn68fo1 500.png Tumblr lppa7cIgVP1qae0kxo1 500.png Tumblr lrfnlihLgS1qk00pto1 500.jpg Kwjkjk.jpg Tumblr lskr25P3aI1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr lms0jbM5mo1qkh6n3o1 500.png Tumblr lrum2lV6yD1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr lrsqg7FEQn1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr lthgp5jA8j1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr lu3mtwUVUm1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr lthlq9jP9h1qd8z57o1 500.png Tumblr lsxavmHXjk1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr lorhnziRMf1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr loq2iciSeR1qk00pto1 500.jpg Tumblr llnzm2z0Yx1qkvsqio1 500.png Tumblr lsyo0099xd1qd74w7o1 500.png Tumblr lv1gkozNoc1qcx61o.gif|gif Tumblr lv1giu1yPr1qcx61o.gif|gif Tumblr lv1ghmlWno1qcx61o.gif|gif Tumblr lv1ggxIxgM1qk00pto2 500.gif|gif Tumblr lv1ggxIxgM1qk00pto1 500.gif|gif Tumblr lv1gfaaJra1qcx61o.gif|gif Tumblr lv1aj1WU161qk00pto1 500.jpg tumblr_lv3mmgJBrs1qk00pto1_500.jpeg|I did not make this. jade's dream wedding according to her slap. Tumblr lv4uoqf9ZL1qd8z57o1 250.gif|gif Tumblr lv7s2pLyG11qd8z57o8 250.gif Tumblr lve14oVk4R1qcx61o.gif tumblr_lvgg8m4I6s1qjr0kqo1_500.jpg Tumblr lvjj9rOCF31qd8z57o2 250.gif|gif 9victorious-prom-wrecker-04.jpg tj.png tumblr_lvlzpu2pX51qaaxw3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvikaku9ii1qbpymco1_500.jpg tumblr_lvjoj4DYuh1r77ikao1_500-1.png tumblr_lv1oluXp4C1r5mfvmo1_500.jpg Tumblr lvlzpu2pX51qaaxw3o1 500-1.jpg tumblr_lvois2wqKF1qjocdo.png tumblr_louq8yVhxo1qk00pto1_500.jpg tumblr_lvnhi0HTsh1r3fttf.jpg tumblr_lvo8delZSO1qd8z57o2_250.gif tumblr_lvo8delZSO1qd8z57o3_250.gif tumblr_lvo8delZSO1qd8z57o4_250.gif tumblr_lvo8delZSO1qd8z57o5_250.gif tumblr_lvo8delZSO1qd8z57o6_250.gif tumblr_lvo8delZSO1qd8z57o7_250.gif IMG 0510.PNG IMG 0758.PNG IMG 0759.PNG IMG 0760.PNG Joriness.gif Tumblr lvrojisvPN1r3zt4ao4 250.gif Tumblr lvrojisvPN1r3zt4ao2 250.gif Tumblr lvrojisvPN1r3zt4ao1 250.gif Tumblr lvv9h6utI71qbpymco1 500.jpg Tumblr lvua4zw7Th1qcp2qro1 500.gif Tumblr lvrq74SrW11r5mfvmo1 500.jpg Tori.gif Jorichristmas.jpg Jorifbf.jpg Victorious-victorious-24479618-500-281.png Picnik collage jori.jpg|My Jori collage! :D It's currently my desktop background :3 Jori.png Tumblr lygkzbjNEg1qbpymco1 250.jpg IMG 1094.PNG IMG 1093.PNG Toriunfriend.gif|gif Tori1.gif|gif Tori2.gif|gif (Jori inside) Tori3.gif|gif Tori4.gif|gif IMG 1411.PNG IMG 1412.PNG Jorilala.jpg joriballoon.png Screen shot 2011-12-26 at 3.04.00 PM.png Torijade.jpg tumblr_lmqsxqOUrA1qd74w7o1_500.png tumblr_lg379aWWGs1qf7phso1_500.png CR&FP.png Tumblr m08ie1NEUs1qbfppso1 500.png IMG 1907.PNG IMG 1909.PNG Tumblr m0d9p3ICix1r1twsio4 250.gif Tumblr m0d9p3ICix1r1twsio3 250.gif Tumblr m0d9p3ICix1r1twsio2 250.gif Tumblr m0d9p3ICix1r1twsio1 250.gif Tumblr m0d7kpMXIy1qeef4bo1 500.png Tumblr m0dbjqEakF1r7cyulo2 500.gif Tumblr m0dbjqEakF1r7cyulo1 500.gif Tumblr m0daxjlkfv1rp70k4o1 500.jpg Tumblr m0dajmPPc91qbpymco1 500.jpg Tumblr m0de6q6AFq1r7cyulo3 250.gif Tumblr m0de6q6AFq1r7cyulo2 250.gif Tumblr m0de6q6AFq1r7cyulo1 250.gif Tumblr m0dcduwNB91r7cyulo3 250.gif Tumblr m0dcduwNB91r7cyulo1 250.gif IMG 2031.PNG IMG 2033.PNG IMG 2053.PNG IMG 2060.PNG IMG 2063.PNG IMG 2064.PNG IMG 2065.PNG IMG 2086.PNG IMG 2088.PNG IMG 2089.PNG IMG 2094.PNG IMG 2095.PNG IMG 2097.PNG IMG 2098.PNG IMG 2102.PNG IMG 2101.PNG IMG 2100.PNG IMG 2099.PNG IMG 2118.PNG IMG 2103.PNG IMG 2102.PNG IMG 2101.PNG IMG 2100.PNG IMG 2123.PNG IMG 2122.PNG IMG 2121.PNG IMG 2181.png IMG 2119.png IMG 2144.PNG IMG 2143.PNG IMG 2138.PNG IMG 2136.PNG IMG 2133.PNG IMG 2125.PNG IMG 2146.PNG IMG 2189.PNG IMG 2147.PNG IMG 2149.PNG IMG 2150.PNG IMG 2151.PNG IMG 2152.PNG IMG 2153.PNG IMG 2154.PNG IMG 2155.PNG IMG 2156.PNG IMG 2161.PNG IMG 2162.PNG IMG 2173.PNG IMG 2181.PNG IMG 2185.PNG IMG 2187.PNG IMG 2189.PNG Tumblr m0hgfsCjLX1qmm4nxo1 250.png Tumblr m0dubdTxfU1qd8z57o6 250.gif Tumblr m0dubdTxfU1qd8z57o4 250.gif Tumblr m0dubdTxfU1qd8z57o3 250.gif Tumblr m0dubdTxfU1qd8z57o2 250.gif Tumblr m1fw3dhfnV1r7cyulo8 250.gif Tumblr m1fw3dhfnV1r7cyulo7 250.gif Tumblr m1fw3dhfnV1r7cyulo6 250.gif Tumblr m1fw3dhfnV1r7cyulo5 250.gif Tumblr m1fw3dhfnV1r7cyulo4 250.gif Tumblr m1fw3dhfnV1r7cyulo3 250.gif Tumblr m1fw3dhfnV1r7cyulo2 250.gif Tumblr m0frpvO21a1qaco3go4 250.gif Tumblr m0frpvO21a1qaco3go3 250.gif Tumblr m0frpvO21a1qaco3go2 250.gif Tumblr m0frpvO21a1qaco3go1 250.gif tumblr_m1gbtbLQYr1rryq6po1_500.gif Tumblr m1gnjzBD6L1rryq6po4 250.gif Tumblr m1gnjzBD6L1rryq6po3 250.gif Tumblr m1gnjzBD6L1rryq6po2 250.gif Tumblr m1gnjzBD6L1rryq6po1 250.gif Tumblr m1xpbiDJlt1qk00pto1 250.gif Tumblr m1xpbiDJlt1qk00pto2 250.gif Tumblr m1xpbiDJlt1qk00pto3 500.gif Ultijori.gif Tumblr m1kmrtlcLl1rsa22jo1 500.jpg Tumblr lxsr38bIWh1qd8z57o6 250.gif Tumblr lxsr38bIWh1qd8z57o5 250.gif Tumblr lxsr38bIWh1qd8z57o4 250.gif Tumblr lxsr38bIWh1qd8z57o3 250.gif Tumblr lxsr38bIWh1qd8z57o2 250.gif Tumblr lxsr38bIWh1qd8z57o1 250.gif Tumblr m1o1crTAeP1qjwc63o1 500.gif Tumblr m1o1crTAeP1qjwc63o2 500.gif Tumblr lt8yfs6Kw11qd74w7o1 500.png tumblr_m1itiz4jVC1qjwc63o2_250.gif tumblr_m1itiz4jVC1qjwc63o3_500.gif tumblr_m1iqauJbNQ1qbwxogo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1hk4oyC3b1r0ef37o2_250.gif tumblr_m1hk4oyC3b1r0ef37o1_250.gif Tumblr m2in6gJbYo1qa5pfto1 500.gif Tumblr m2iwj4XE6k1r05vlco4 250.gif|Has Jori inside Tumblr m2iwj4XE6k1r05vlco3 250.gif|Has Jori inside Tumblr m2iwj4XE6k1r05vlco1 250.gif|Has Jori inside Tumblr m2iwj4XE6k1r05vlco2 250.gif|Has Jori inside IMG 2805.PNG IMG 2807.PNG IMG 2810.PNG Tumblr m30sphb2B21qhq1zgo8 r1 250(1).gif IMG 3057.PNG IMG 3055.PNG IMG 3054.PNG IMG 3051.PNG IMG 3050.PNG Jori.jpg Jori2.jpg tumblr_lyw5pt1cON1qmwrpoo1_500_large.gif|Click to see gif Vlcsnap-2012-05-01-00h16m21s66.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-02-00h26m07s71.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-01-00h26m16s129 replace after the kiss.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-02-00h31m12s48.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-02-00h31m45s115.png IMG 3554.PNG IMG 3555.PNG IMG 3557.PNG IMG 3560.PNG IMG 5516.PNG IMG 5523.PNG IMG 5524.PNG IMG 5626.PNG IMG 5631.PNG Jori_hug.jpg Jori ;D.gif victorious-blonde-1.jpg Jori ;D.JPG Blondegirlsfreestuff.png ImagesCAPHK7HD.jpg Victorious blonde65811826.png Tade.jpg IMG 9142.PNG IMG 9074.PNG IMG 9144.PNG IMG 9145.PNG IMG 9146.PNG IMG 9149.PNG IMG 9151.PNG Tbs74.png Tbs73.png Tbs56.png Tbs55.png Jori e Reese.png (2).png Jori e Reese.png IMG 9095.GIF IMG 9122.jpg 212px-VICTORIOUS S01E18 A Film By Dale Squires.jpg IMG 8899.PNG IMG 8901.PNG Achristmastori5.jpg Tbs70.png Tbs71.png Tbs79.png Tbs81.png Tbs85.png Tbs86.png Jori Jori